Conventionally, disposable diapers for toilet training are generally devised in such a manner that excreted urine contacts the skin of a wearer to cause enhanced discomfort to the wearer due to wetness and thereby allowing the wearer to perceive his/her urination. However, such diapers may cause skin maceration and diaper rash. Accordingly, there have been developed technologies for allowing a wearer to perceive his/her urination while keeping urine away from the wearer.
Such technologies are typified by use of a substance such as sorbitol or the like which brings about a temperature change to urine when coming into contact with the urine (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example). Patent Document 1 suggests a technique that an absorbent structure (absorbent assembly) is provided with a member containing a temperature changing substance such as sorbitol or the like on the side of the structure facing the body of a wearer. In addition, Patent Document 2 suggests a technique that an absorbent core has on the surface thereof an element with a temperature changing substance such as sorbitol or the like between a permeable layer and an impermeable layer.
Patent Document 1: JP 3922722 A
Patent Document 2: JP 3830901 A